


Silence

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence of the old library was broken as the men moved against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

“You’ve been quiet lately, Stark.” Theon’s voice carried through the small room where he had found Robb Stark bent over old letters and bits of parchment Maester Luwin had shoved his way to further his learning. When the younger man didn’t acknowledge him, the kraken stalked forward, slipping his cloak from his shoulders as moved between the tables in the library.

“You look tense,” Theon continued. He settled on the bench beside the other man and let his thigh press purposely against Robb’s. “Perhaps you should go to town. Visit the girls.”

“Fuck off, Greyjoy,” Robb growled. He still hadn’t moved and that was all the encouragement Theon needed. Months of waiting and silly, childish games had brought them to this moment.

“Or perhaps yours is a tenseness the girls can’t relieve,” Theon said, pitching his voice lower as he leaned to whisper into Robb’s ear. “Maybe you need some pretty boy. Dark curls. Hard cock. Rubbing up against you and begging you to f…”

His words were cut off as Robb rounded on him, kicking the bench out from under them and dragging Theon up against the wall so quickly he couldn’t breathe for several long seconds as burning blue eyes stared down at him.

“Fuck. Off.” Robb tightened his hold on Theon’s leathers as he ground out the two words between clenched teeth.

“I don’t think you’re man enough to make me fuck anything,” Theon sneered. He tried to shift under Robb’s intense gaze but the other man just pressed him harder against the warm stone wall. Stark growled low in his throat, so like an animal that Theon half expected him to bare his teeth. He tried to ignore the easy way he turned his head, subtly stretching his neck before the hungry wolf. He could feel his cock pressing wantonly against his breeches as Robb’s body grew closer. Suddenly Robb’s mouth was next to his ear, so close his lips slid along it as he whispered.

“Do you think about me when you visit the whore house, Greyjoy? Do you imagine it’s my mouth around your cock when they suck you off? Do you beg them to play with your ass so you can pretend it’s my fingers? My cock?” Robb pulled back and smiled so darkly Theon couldn’t help but shudder. He shifted then, moving one arm to press against Theon’s chest while his now free hand slid down his stomach.

“Do you get yourself off at night,” he continued, “wishing it was my hand?”

Theon hissed as he felt Robb’s long fingers wrap around him through his trousers. The other man slid his fingers along his length before tightening his grip as much as he could through the material. He moved slowly, up and down, as he pushed his hips back and forth in time, rutting against Theon’s leg at the same time he was jerking him off.

“Is this what you wanted?” Robb grunted as he ran his lips along Theon’s jaw. “Is this what you’ve been waiting for?”

“Yes,” Theon moaned. He knew he should be ashamed at how easily he bent to the other man’s will but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. For that one moment, the glory of House Greyjoy took a back seat to the glory of Robb Stark’s hand around his cock.

The silence of the old library was broken as the men moved against each other. Theon bit his lip so hard he tasted blood as Robb’s hand began moving in a quicker, harsher pace. It seemed over far too quickly as Theon moaned deep in his chest as he felt himself come. Robb didn’t make a sound, pressed up against his thigh, and only a slight hitch in his already ragged breathing gave any sign of his completion.

He stepped back then, rolling his neck slightly before fixing Theon with another dark look.

“Fuck off, Greyjoy.”

“Anytime you like,” Theon called after him as the younger man spun on his heel and strode out of the musty room. “With pleasure.”


End file.
